The Love for a Ghost
by Cherryqueen567
Summary: For 9 months no one visited her. When she lost hope he came. He told her that he loved her but she said that she won't be able to return it. She was a ghost he was a wizard. Dramione. Has grammar issues and plz R&R first try on Dramione. Rated T for lang.


The love for a ghost

_It takes courage to love. That is why I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor_

The war is over. The Dark Lord with his fellow Death Eaters have lost the game. But the Light side wasn't full either. The Golden Trio has suffered the most, losing the bushy haired girl. She was replaced by a redhead now – the Weasel's little sister. The brown-head died with honor. She dueled the Dark Lord herself and was buried by them, the Death eaters and Voldemort. And I was there. I remember how the snake-guy said that she was a powerful opponent, that she deserved respect, even though the girl was a mudblood. Now I stand here, beside her grave.

"Hello, Granger. How have you been there?" I said aloud. I must be crazy talking to a dead person, but still… Potter and the Weasels don't come here at all, hell no one comes here. They say it hurts to be here, in her presents. They said that the old memories haunt them. Some Gryffindor they are.

"A lot has changed." I continued, as I sat on the now-green grass. "After your death I started helping the order. You should have seen the Potter's and the Weasel's faces when I said that I wish to switch sides. It was just priceless. After 2 or 3 months Potter and Voldemort dueled and he won. Now the snake-face isn't alive because the last horcruxes were destroyed. The-so-called-Dark-Lord is really a dork you know. He actually kept me really close and didn't even suspect a thing.

Did you know that when you and I first saw each other and then you told me that you were a mud – Muggleborn I was pretty depressed that we can't be friends? "Umm, is this seat taken?" you asked. We were young those days. Your hair was really adorable. I must say that you were really shy those days. "No, it isn't," I answered your question after whole 2 minutes. You sat next to me because Crabbe and Goyle's trunks were there. I remember they went to play on somebody. We had a really pregnant silence so I broke it. "Which house are you planning to be in?" "It would be nice to be Slytherin but according to _Hogwarts. A History _it would be impossible to a Muggleborn like me to be in it so I think Gryffindor would be nice," that is where I was taken aback. Only one word rang through my head. Muggleborn. All the thoughts of me and you vanished. It was a forbidden relationship if I would have told you that. "Uhh, what is your name?" your angel-like voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Draco Malfoy, what is yours?" "Hermione Granger," that is the name of the girl that I started thinking about almost every day. But I knew that you liked Potter, later Weasley, that we do not have a future. I used to stare at you every time we were at the Great Hall. You never noticed you know? When people asked me what I was staring at I said that it was Potter, that people are stupid to respect him because he was the Boy Who Lived. They seemed to buy it," I chuckled. "Fools. Only Blaise found out the truth. But since we were best friends he promised to keep my secret. In third year when you punched me I just told myself that I deserved it. I wanted to grab you and tell you that you got everything wrong, but then… there were Crabbe and Goyle. But… Hermione…"it felt so nice to call her name, her first name. "I may be a coward but I love you."

Hermione's POV

I'm really lonely. No one visits me… even Harry and Ron. I thought they were my best friends. I wonder if the war is over. If it is, I wonder who won. I wo-

My train of thoughts was interrupted as a young man stepped the place where I, my ghost, haunted. The man is somebody I know just like the back of my hand… or so I thought.

"Hello Granger," he greeted me. He had changed a lot during these 9 months. "How have you been?" I tried my hardest not to laugh. He was talking to a grave, while the ghost was hiding right over here, on a really high tree branch. I wonder if anything changed.

"A lot has changed," he continued as he started sitting Indian-style. I wondered if he is an occulemence. "After your death I started helping the order. You should have seen Potter's and the Weasel's faces when I told them that I wished to switch sides," he sighed happily, remembering the old memories. "It was priceless," yes. I wish that I could have seen it as well. I am sure I would have laughed my ass off. A sweet smile crept its way to my face. Who knew that the Draco Malfoy would be so sweet and nice? After all he is the only one who came here for whole 9 months, unlike Harry and Ron… some friends they are. "After 2 or 3 months Potter and Voldemort dueled and he won. Now the snake-face isn't alive because the last horcruxes were destroyed. The-so-called-Dark-Lord is really a dork you know. He actually kept me really close and didn't even suspect a thing." Again I tried hard not to laugh aloud. So I ended up snickering, but Draco was too carried away in his own thoughts that he didn't hear a thing.

"Did you know that when you and I first saw each other and then you told me that you were a mud – Muggleborn I was pretty depressed that we can't be friends?" I gasped. He was _depressed_ because of the fact that we couldn't become friends? Now that's a newsflash.  
>""Umm, is this seat taken?" you asked," I started to listen more intently than ever.<p>

"We were young those days. Your hair was really adorable," yeah right. It was a disaster.

"I must say that you were really shy those days," yeah, especially around you.

""No, it isn't," I answered your question after whole 2 minutes," you really got me worried for the whole waiting thing you know Draco?

"You sat next to me because Crabbe and Goyle's trunks were there," so they were the owners of those trunks!

"I remember they went to play on somebody. We had a really pregnant silence so I broke it. "Which house are you planning to be in?" "It would be nice to be Slytherin but according to _Hogwarts. A History _it would be impossible to a Muggleborn like me to be in it so I think Gryffindor would be nice," that is where I was taken aback. Only one word rang through my head. Muggleborn. All the thoughts of me and you vanished. It was a forbidden relationship if I would have told you that," so that is why the silence tensed even more.

""Uhh, what is your name?" your angel-like voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Draco Malfoy, what is yours?" "Hermione Granger," that is the name of the girl that I started thinking about almost every day. But I knew that you liked Potter, later Weasley, that we do not have a future. I used to stare at you every time we were at the Great Hall. You never caught me, you know?" he chuckled. "When people asked me what I was staring at I said that it was Potter, that people are stupid to respect him because he was the Boy Who Lived. They seemed to buy it. Fools. Only Blaise found out the truth. But since we were best friends he promised to keep my secret," his face was full of pain. I guess the war took his life then. They were really close.

"In third year when you punched me I just told myself that I deserved it. I wanted to grab you and tell you that you got everything wrong, but then… there were Crabbe and Goyle. But… Hermione… I may be a coward, but I love you."

I was taken aback. Since that little conversation we had in the train he started to care for me. So you were the person who helped me in the duel, so you were the one who saved me during the ambush at Hogwarts, so you were the one who risked his life by releasing me from the prison.

Tears silently started to escape me against my own will. He… no, _I_ hated him more than anything, hell; I hated him more than Voldemort. But now… he, _Draco Malfoy_, came to my grave when my so-called best friends just left me. I don't know if I was replaced but I know that they forgot about me. But this man here, beside my grave, he said nasty and painful things about me but-but…

Hell. Bloody hell. I don't know even what to say! I never knew, never imagined that a Slytherin would truly fall for somebody.

Long, long ago I used to love this boy with all my heart. But then I came under the illusion of the Boy Who Lived soon followed by my own blindness, I fell for the Weasley. When I cared for the blond I understood that maybe, just maybe I should have been a Hufflepuff. I wouldn't have fit in Slytherin because I'm a mudblood, I wouldn't have fit in Ravenclaw because I did a thoughtless thing, and I wouldn't have fit in Gryffindor because I'm afraid to love. _He _should've been in Gryffindor he risked his life countless times only to save _me,_ a _mudblood_. But me, know being just a ghost, just a memory of the past, can't return the feelings. By being a ghost I lost every second of my emotions, keeping only the useless ones… such as fear, lack of bravery…

"I'm sorry; Draco, but I can't return your feelings…" I whispered with teary eyes.

Draco's POV

"I'm sorry; Draco, but I can't return you feelings…" I heard. I whipped my head to the trees, the place where I heard the voice. On a really high branch sat Hermione. No, it was her ghost. She had teary eyes that looked at me.

"Her-"before I could say anything she was already gone.

"Promise me," I heard. "Promise me that you will never come back."

In response I only shook my head. It would be impossible. Now, I actually know that she is here, that now I can talk to her. No, I will come here again and again…

_Fin._

**So then, my first Dramione. Please review. Sorry if it had grammar issues and I don't own a thing.**

**Love,**

**Cherry.**


End file.
